The present invention relates to an improved photographic processing apparatus for carrying out a sheet processing method in which a roll of sensitive paper is cut into desired sizes and then exposed to light.
In a conventional photographic processing apparatus shown on FIG. 6, a roll of sensitive sheet material 62 fed out from a magazine 61 is cut by a cutter 63 to a size 64 and the sensitive paper sheet of the size 64 is shifted by a shifting means 65 to run in a (widthwise) direction at a right angle to the feeding direction before being exposed at an exposure stage 66 and delivered further to a development station (not shown).
This arrangement allows two different size sensitive paper sheets S1' and S2' to be printed repeatedly (as shown in FIG. 7) from a negative film containing a random order of standard size frames (24.times.36 mm of 135 format) and panoramic size frames (13.times.36 mm of 135 format).
The disadvantage of the foregoing arrangement however is that the sensitive paper sheets S1' and S2' of which width b is perpendicular to the width B' of the exposing stage 66 are not increased in the print size utilizing the maximum exposure area of the exposing stage 66. It is an object of the present invention, in view of overcoming the above disadvantage, to provide a photographic processing apparatus in which larger size are produced relating to the maximum exposure area of an exposing stage while different size prints are successfully processed without lowering operating efficiency.